A video-on-demand (“VOD”) streaming service traditionally employs unicast streaming technologies to deliver video streams on-demand to user devices over the Internet. The use of unicast streaming technologies imposes limitations on the VOD service provider. For example, in order to fulfill requests for streaming video on-demand, a VOD server operated by the VOD service provider has to transmit an individual unicast video stream to each requesting end-user device. This requirement may consume significant resources of the VOD server and thereby cause the VOD server, a content data network in which the VOD service is located, and/or a VOD service provider operating the VOD server to incur high operational costs to provide the VOD streaming service. In addition, the VOD server may lack resources to fulfill all requests for video streams when a large number of concurrent requests for video streams are received by the VOD server from end users of the video streaming service.